Motor vehicles are a major means of transportation that people use every day, and, because motor vehicles are used every day, the roads on which motor vehicles travel undergo wear and tear. In addition, roads often experience various types of weather conditions that affect their durability. As a result, construction is often performed on the roads in order to keep the roads in a suitable condition to support the transportation of motor vehicles.
One form of construction is paving of the roads. That is, a new layer of material (e.g., asphalt, concrete, etc.) is placed on the road. After a new layer of material is placed on the road, the new layer of material must be adequately compacted such that road has a substantially level surface. In addition, the berm (i.e., the path adjacent to the road) is often paved during construction (with a paving material, such as, for example, asphalt, recycled asphalt, berm aggregate, or any other suitable material for covering the berm) in order to provide a space adjacent to the road for vehicles to stop on or traverse if needed. The berm may also be unpaved, such that a lip exists at the edge of the road. A road 100 and berm 102a, 102b are illustrated below in FIGS. 1 and 1A-1B, in which a first berm portion 102a has been paved, and a second berm portion 102b is unpaved.
After the new material is placed on the road and/or the berm, the new material is often compacted in order to create a substantially flat surface (and, in some instances, as shown in FIG. 1A, the berm may have a substantially flat inclined surface that inclines from the ground surface 104 to the edge 106 of the road 100). The road 100 and/or berm 102a, 102b may be compacted using a roller (e.g., the roller 202 shown in FIG. 2).